Burning Bridges
by teamdemonmonkey
Summary: Castiel Garrison is a star and writer of the popular sitcom Supernatural. When his costar & best friend Dean Winchester is hit with a tragedy, Cas's job gets much harder. He watches helplessly as Dean turns to alcohol to hide the pain & he's left trying to pick up the pieces while trying to save his show. Eventual Destiel.
1. First Day of My Life

**Hey guys. So here's my foray into the Supernatural fandom. This idea has been rattling around in my brain for a while. A little explanation: Dean, Sam and Cas are all actors on a hit tv series. All the names are switched basically. Jensen plays Dean in real life but in this Dean plays Jensen. Much like the French Mistake. This is a Destiel fic. Which I didn't think I would ever write because I'm not that talented. But here I am. Also, cons, interviews and stuff are going to be real things that Misha, J2 and the rest of the cast have done. Basically, if it really happened, I can use it for this. The chapters will start with what appears to be a fan site. **

**If you're familiar with me and my writing, you know that I always name a fic after a song that I feel inspires the feel of the story (which usually doesn't make sense till at least half way through). The song for this fic is Burning Bridges by OneRepublic. I really like the acoustic version.**

**The song for this chapter is First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes.**

**As always, you can connect with me!****  
****Twitter: teamdemonmonkey****  
****Facebook: teamdemonmonkey fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Or any of the actors playing characters. Or any of the actors playing characters playing actors. Basically, I own nothing.**

Chapter One: First Day of My Life

**Supernatural is Turning Seven!**

_That's right folks, you heard it here! The beloved television sitcom Supernatural is turning seven today. On September 13, 2005 (a mere seven years ago), the pilot for our favorite comedy aired its pilot episode. Many tuned in for the event making it the number most watched pilot of the season. If only we'd known that the characters would become so beloved, we might have got out while we could before we got sucked into the lives of Jensen Ackles, his best friend, Jared Padalecki and their experience living across the street from the crazy, loud, inappropriate mixed siblings, featuring fan favorite Misha Collins. The two roomies portrayed by real life brothers Sam and Dean Winchester have had a hell of a time dealing with the antics of a family of grown, mixed siblings played by Castiel Garrison and his real life brothers Balthazar, Gabriel and Lucifer (who seems to control the internet because we cannot find any proof that his name is otherwise. What kind of parents did this guy grow up with?). Between failed relationships, hilarious miscommunications and gardening mistakes, J2 (the fandom's cute nickname for the roomies) and 'The Angels' have grown with us, laughed with us and even cried with us (don't tell Dean we know those were real tears in season 3). Here's to another seven years. Happy birthday, Supernatural!_

**Comments (showing 1-5 of 357)**

_**Jacklesgirl4lyf**_

Lucifer has to be his real name. There's no way to fool Google. They know everything.

_**CastielismyAngel**_

I remember the first time I saw _Supernatural_. I was so sad after _Dr. Sexy MD_ went on hiatus. And then there was this entire show of attractive males. Has anyone else noticed how there aren't a lot of women on the show? I mean the only returning female characters are Samantha (played by the lovely Ellen Harvelle), Alona (played by Ellen's beautiful daughter Jo), Felicia (oh my gosh, I love Charlie!) and Nicki (played by Meg Masters who I think is really just like her character but the site won't let me use any foul language). Not that I'm complaining.

_**Mr. TrollMcTrollypants**_

This show sucks. I literally cannot believe it's been on the air this long.

_**AngelsGirl**_

Shut up, Troll. I don't know how you keep getting accounts. Seriously, haven't you been banned like six times already?

_**Mr. TrollMcTrollypants**_

Eight. What can I say? The internet loves me. Unlike this show.

* * *

"No, we are not going to kill off Lucifer and Crowley," Castiel Garrison bit out. He was sitting rigidly in his seat, eyes boring into the nervous, exhausted writers sitting across the table from him.

"Look, Cas, they are everyone's least favorite characters. Pellegrino plays your dick brother and Sheppard is his best friend. No one likes them; the episodes that feature them tend to do worse than episodes without. They are bringing the ratings down."

"The fans love them. When we do conventions, the panels featuring them sell out faster than anyone else's. We can't just kill them off. We're not _Dr. Sexy_!"

"The fans might love Lucifer and Crowley, but they definitely do NOT like Pellegrino and Sheppard. The characters literally just make everyone feel like shit. We need to change that."

"This is a comedy. We have to have unlikeable characters. _Seinfeld _had Newman;_Big Bang Theory_ has Wil Wheaton. We have to have the douche characters. We're not killing them, next idea," he said and the writers knew that the conversation was over.

* * *

Hours later, Cas retired to his trailer on the set and placed a pillow over his head, screaming into it in frustration. He lay there tiredly, trying to let the stress drain from his body. A knock on the door pulled him from his silent solitude and he dragged himself up to the door and pulled it open.

"Dude, you look like Hell," Dean said, stepping into the trailer and reclining on the sofa.

"I had a meeting with the writers today," Cas mumbled tiredly. Dean perked up, worry tensing his body.

"What did they say? Have they made a decision?"

"I managed to persuade them to put it off for now. But they aren't listening, Dean. They want Lucifer's and Crowley's characters dead. They want them to die in a hilariously tragic way for the season finale and the next premiere will be their funeral where we are all inappropriate and disrespectful. They don't understand why we need them."

"I'm sorry man," Dean said, patting his friend's back. "That's rough. But hey, happy birthday to Supernatural. We wouldn't be here without you, Cas. You made us into who we are." Cas smiled, ignoring the twist in his stomach at the responding grin on his best friend's face.

"It was just a small idea. I'm lucky that you and your brother agreed to do this with us. I know you got offered the role of Superman at the same time. And you chose us, which is something I will never understand."

"Please, Superman is old hat. This is good stuff, Cas. It's full of heart and humor and people relate to it."

"Thanks, Dean. You going to come for pie after the shoot is over?" Dean pouted.

"I can't. I have that shoot for TV Guide with Sammy after we do our takes."

"Oh that's right. I forgot. I'll save you a slice," Cas promised.

"Dude, I could kiss you," Dean said, laughing and Cas laughed too, ignoring the new image that was filling his head. "Okay, well I better get to makeup to have them touch me up and then I'm doing the bar scene with Jo." He stood up, heading towards the door. He stopped and turned. "And Cas?" Cas looked up at him expectantly. "Don't let them get you down. You know what's best for this show." He left and Cas was left alone, mind clouded by the vibrant green eyes and charming smile of his friend. He mused for a moment and then stood up and grabbed his phone, dialing Gabriel's number.

"Go for Gabriel," his brother's voice came over the line.

"Gabe, it's Cas."

"Hey! How's the show doing? Did you work out that kink with the writers? Because I can fill the trailer full of boxer shorts again," he joked.

"It's still a work in progress. How is Chicago? Is Balthazar behaving himself?"

"Does he ever? The con was great today. Great panels, I got candy, Balthazar was full of his usual innuendos and took someone back to the hotel room with him and now I am getting ready to party it up at the bar with the fans. They missed you, Dean and Sam by the way. It sucks that you guys had to reshoot."

"Yeah, I was looking forward to it. We're sorry you aren't here for the birthday party either."

"Yeah, bro, but don't worry. The Trickster is going to make a party with the fans who are all way more obsessed than us. Seriously. They quote my lines better than I do."

"Just try not to eat all the desserts again, Gabriel. I swear you're going to get diabetes and eat yourself into the grave."

"Dude, relax, my metabolism is fine. Besides, why live if you can't enjoy life?" Cas remained silent on the line while his brother laughed.

"Gabriel, should we cancel the show," he asked quietly.

"No way, Cas. We are the number one comedy. Our only competition is _Big Bang_ and it's on a different night. Our fans love us and they love the show. I had a woman come and tell me that she hasn't laughed in eight months since her son died and then she found season one in a box of his things and watched it and laughed so hard she cried. She said that she felt connected to him for the first time. We mean something, Cas. We don't just make people laugh. We make people feel like they are not alone, like they're family. And they are. We're all a family. We're staying on air and Luci and Crowley are staying too." Cas felt his chest lighten at his brother's conviction.

"Thanks, Gabriel. I'll see you when you get back."

"No problem, bro. Hey and kiss your boyfriend for me," he teased in a singsong voice.

"As I've told you repeatedly, Dean is not my boyfriend."

"Whatever," Gabriel scoffed and then the line went dead. Cas sighed and tossed his phone onto the bed bedside him. He stretched out and took deep breaths, hoping to get some sleep before the party later.

His show was in trouble –his _brothers_ were in trouble –and yet all he could think of was the feel of his best friend's hand on his shoulder and the comforting words he had spoken before leaving.


	2. Happy

**Okay so this chapter features dialogue from actual panels and conventions. I realize they weren't the same panels or anything but I wanted to add some together to have super funny panels instead of doing a thousand and one panels. **

**The song for this chapter is Happy originally by Pharrell Williams but I like the cover by Alex Boye. I know it weird and has kids singing but these girls that solo are freaking talented. **

**As always, you can connect with me!****  
****Twitter: teamdemonmonkey****  
****Facebook: teamdemonmonkey fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Or any of the actors playing characters. Or any of the actors playing characters playing actors. Basically, I own nothing.**

Chapter Two: Happy

**Is Lucifer In or Out?**

_While season seven kicked off with a bang, many Supernatural fans are asking themselves if the show is going to be subjected to some major changes this season; mainly, is Lucifer Garrison's character going to be around for the next season?  
According to our sources there's been some serious contention brewing between show creator and producer Castiel Novak and the writers. When we wrote into the show and asked about rumors of Lucifer's character's, Pellegrino, imminent demise, writer Kevin Tran responded by saying, "Currently there are no serious plans to remove Lucifer or Crowley from the cast. We writers are continuing to write the final episodes of the season and so obviously, I can't make any promises."  
Wait, so Lucifer AND Crowley are in danger of losing their spots on the hit comedy? When did this happen? And how is Castiel taking this attack? Because it sounds like the writers want to cut the two antagonists. While Lucifer is Castiel's real life brother –and so it makes perfect sense for Castiel to fight for his role –Crowley is just a weird uncle. What is it with Castiel bringing his entire family in for these roles? And what's with his entire family acting. The actors themselves seem to have a bit more of the Supernatural than their characters.  
As for these characters cuts, we guess time will tell. But we have to ask: if they cut the antagonists from the show, what do they plan on implementing to hold our viewership? _

**Comments (showing 1-6 of 745)**

_**deanwinchesterismysoulmate**_

Can we really trust that they would tell us something this important? I mean, think about it. If they tell us now that they are cutting two characters, they'd lose a huge amount of viewership. They have to keep it a secret. I think he might be telling the truth though. Did anyone go to the Supernatural panel yesterday at DragonCon? Castiel seemed a little too chipper for someone whose brother is supposedly getting the axe. Wouldn't he be a bit more stressed or, I dunno, bummed if the writers were cutting Lucifer and Crowley from the show?

_**AngelsGirl**_

^I think you're right. Castiel was the cutest at that panel yesterday! He and his brothers really know how to crack up the audience. They had us laughing nonstop. I wonder if this is what life is like with them all the time or if they just do it for the panels. Because I will tell you something; I always had a thing for Castiel but after yesterday's panel, I am definitely open to some Balthazar and Gabriel. Especially together.

_**Jacklesgirl4lyf**_

^Ew. Not together. They're brothers. Brothers should never cross swords. I think you're right though. My favorite was Balthazar's offer to sleep with all of us and Castiel's response.  
Balthazar: I hope to sleep with every one of you. I brought a thousand condoms with me. Extra strong!  
Castiel: (stealing his mic) And extra small!  
The room went crazy when Balthazar said that and even crazier when Castiel teased him. Usually he isn't so into the sexual innuendos as his brothers.

_**Mr. TrollMcTrollypants**_

They're totally getting rid of Lucifer and Crowley. There wouldn't be rumors unless it was true. Did you see how quiet Chuck Shirley was during those panels? The dude is totally trying to pretend everything's fine when he knows that they will probably kill Pellegrino and Sheppard in some tragic accident. And then have the funeral be comedic.

_**AngelsGirl**_

For someone who doesn't watch the show, Troll, you certainly seem to know a lot about it.

_**Mr. TrollMcTrollypants**_

I make it a point to know everything about everything I'm trolling on. It's what sets me apart really.

* * *

Cas stared at the blurry auditorium of people before him. It was nearly impossible to discern anyone with the lights shining right in his eyes but he was used to that from filming. His heart felt light and he was happy. He was always happy when he got to see the fans and hear about their appreciation for his little brain child. He focused back on what Sam and Dean were saying the seats on either side of him. A fan was asking if Sam was really clumsy in real life like on the show.

"His life is like a bull in a china shop," Dean said seriously to the fan. The crowd burst into laughter.

"It's fun. I like breaking stuff," Sam confirmed.

"I remember the first convention I went with you guys and we were getting ready to go out somewhere," Cas said, recalling the humorous memory. "I knocked on Sam's door and he came to the door with a towel wrapped around." Here Cas stood up to try and imitate his friend. "And he was like, 'Hold on one second. I'm trying to put the doors back on the closet." Sam chuckles turned into full blown laughter as he nearly fell out of his seat. Dean was slapping his knee in amusement. Cas sat down, smiling to himself as the audience whooped and laughed with them.

"I remember that," Dean said. "I wish I could say that was even the worst thing he's accidentally broken, but it isn't. Next question."

"Hi Dean, Sam, Cas," a girl dressed in the familiar plaid of Sam's costuming and normal attire said into the microphone.

"Hey," they all responded at the same time.

"My question is for Cas. I was wondering what it's like to work with such tall actors and if that makes filming more difficult for you?"

"Yeah, Shorty, how does that affect filming," Dean teased and Cas shook his head, feigning resentment.

"I think it's unfair, honestly," he said seriously. "I'm a fully grown, six foot tall adult male who happens to have been saddled with a couple of giants," he complained. The audience chuckled. "So now on television, I look like I'm tiny and I'm not tiny! By television standards, I'm actually _too_ tall!"

"Oh, we believe you, Cas," Sam teased and the audience responded with more laughter. "Cas, you're _so_ manly," he continued and Cas clenched his jaw comically.

"I'm big too," he exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air for emphasis while Sam chuckled away next to him. He looked over and Dean nodded, his face pulled into an exaggerated expression of agreement.

"I hate you both," he said and they just laughed.

"Cas, why are there so many bloopers for your scenes," the next fan asked and Sam had to hide a snort behind his hand.

"When the camera is on Sam's close-up, he's all," Cas said, making an exaggerated 'blue steel' look. "And then the minute it turns around on me, he's like…" Cas made a wild face with his tongue out and his hands on either side of his face. "And unfortunately the director sits in another room and watches what's going on through the lens of the camera on the monitor. So the director just sees me going…" He made the familiar pained face of someone trying not to laugh. "And if the director walks on, Sam goes…" he looked around innocently and Dean laughed.

"What he's not telling you is that while Sam is doing all that, I'm pulling his pants down or playing with his foot with mine," Dean admitted.

"That's true. Dean likes to try and make me feel physically uncomfortable," Cas accused. "I've tried to get my P.A. to record it to prove to the director that I am a competent actor. But he's too fast."

"Dude, what's a P.A.," Sam asked Dean in the microphone.

"I think it's kind of like a slave," Dean said matter of factly. Cas laughed and saw that someone was signaling them from offstage.

"Folks, I wish we could stay," Cas said into the mic and was immediately met with groans of disapproval, "but if you stick around there is a great panel with my brothers. I promise, you won't be disappointed." The three men stood, waving to the audience and then walking backstage, handing their mics to a crew member and moving into a side room filled with food.

"That was fun," Cas admitted. Dean grinned at him.

"Good. You seem a lot happier now that you made the writers agree to keep your brother and uncle on the show," Dean commented, grabbing a pie and digging into the whole thing with a fork.

"I am. I feel like I can just focus on enjoying the show and our success without having to worry about my family or anyone else. This is going to be a good year, Dean. I can feel it." Dean shook his head fondly and continued to eat his pie.

"Hey, Sammy, what do you have going on later," he finally asked as an afterthought while Sam grabbed some salad.

"I'm doing autograph signings. Then photos. You?"

"I'm the opposite. I wonder if we could switch one and do the photo ops together. They always get a kick out of that."

"Perhaps we could all do them together," Cas suggested quietly.

"Yes," Dean said immediately. Sam raised an eyebrow at him and Dean blushed. "Can you imagine the inappropriate things we could do behind a camera together? We'd up their sales by fifty percent at least," he said excitedly. Sam shook his head, digging into his salad. Cas hid his small smile behind a burger while sneaking covert glances at Dean who was shoveling the pie into his mouth happily. He felt happy and contented. More than he had in a while. He finally got Chuck and the writers to agree to lay off Lucifer's character and now he was at the first of six conventions in the next three months. Life was turning around for Cas and he was happy that Dean seemed to find his joy contagious, suggesting that they do their events together. Cas would never admit to the trill he got when Dean opted for more time spent together.

"Hey, Samsquatch, thanks for getting all my fangirls warmed up for me," Gabe said entering the room. Sam snorted into his salad.

"If your fangirls need to get warmed up, they must not find you very exciting," Sam countered playfully.

"Awh, Samwich, it's nice that you think that. But I like for the girls to get their excitement out on a pretty young thing like you so that I don't have to worry about them jumping me on the stage. Although that's always a valid concern," he added fondly.

"If you don't hurry, you're going to disappoint the three women in the crowd there to see you," Sam said. Gabriel checked his watch and winked.

"That's three more than you kiddo," he said, heading out the door.

"Tell your mom, I said hi," Sam called after him and they heard Gabriel laughing down the hallway then a cheer as he presumably entered onstage.

"When will you and Gabriel cease this friendly competition," Cas asked Sam. Sam shrugged.

"I kind of like it," he said simply. "But probably when you and my brother stop giving each other such a hard time and touching each other." Cas turned to the sound of Dean choking and frowned when Dean shot his brother a dark look. Sam just smiled innocently and scrolled through his phone. Dean's eyes met Cas's and they stared at each other before making themselves busy.


	3. Little Talks

**Okay. I had a LOT of free time at work today so you guys a chapter! Woot! **

**The song for this chapter is Little Talks originally by Of Monsters and Men but I liked the cover by Julia Sheer and Jon D. It was upbeat but still quieter than the original. Without being all sad. **

**As always, you can connect with me!****  
****Twitter: teamdemonmonkey****  
****Facebook: teamdemonmonkey fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Or any of the actors playing characters. Or any of the actors playing characters playing actors. Basically, I own nothing.**

Chapter Three: Little Talks

**Who Knew?**

_I think we were all surprised at Chicago's Supernatural panel. Who knew that Castiel could make such inappropriate sexual references? It was worthy of Gabriel or Balthazar! My. I-Don't-Understand-That-Reference surprised fans and cast alike after alluding to a little manage á deux –as Balthazar would say –between himself and fan favorite Dean Winchester. Dean wasn't present –busy doing a panel with his brother –to comment but we have to wonder what his reaction will be. Dean is classically known in the fandom for his overreactions and this would pull embarrassment out of the hardiest of men. We also have to wonder:  
Was it just a joke or are Dean Winchester and Castiel Garrison keeping secrets?_

**Comments (showing 1-9 of 1,023)**

_**Mr. TrollMcTrollypants**_

They're totally doing it between takes. I mean, who else saw their panel in New York? They were all over each other. These two scream secret gay love affair. They're together. Which is the only redeeming quality of this show. That and Gabriel. That dude knows what's up.

_**idontunderstandthatreference**_

They're not together. Dean Winchester isn't into men.

_**Jacklesgirl4lyf**_

OMG, this would be the sweetest thin ever! Oh, please let this be true! They make such a cute couple! Then Cockles would be real! Except it would be Dean/Castiel…  
OMG! DESTIEL!

_**manageatwelve**_

They are best friends, guys. Of course they make jokes and tease and touch each other! That doesn't make them secret homosexual lovers. Get a grip.

_**Angelsgirl**_

Does it really matter? If they are, that's their own private business. If not, it still doesn't make a difference.

_**supernaturalismylife**_

You'll care if they are and they end up having a horrible breakup and it gets in the way of filming your favorite tv show.

_**Mr. TrollMcTrollypants**_

If that happens it would be their own faults for being too stupid to keep things professional. And if so, they deserve to carry the blame of ruining the show. Aside from how much it already sucks.

_**manageatwelve**_

You're a sick, horrible excuse for a human being, you know that?

_**Mr. TrollMcTrollypants**_

But you love me.

"Look, I'm sure he'll just laugh it off," Balthazar said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I mean it wouldn't be the first time someone has insinuated that you guys like to get busy between the sheets. Hell, Balthazar suggests that whenever he sees you guys."

"It's true, Cassie. And Dean never gets upset then. All quiet and broody, maybe, but not mad," Balthazar confirmed. Cas just hid his face in his hands and sighed.

"What's going on in here," a voice asked from the doorway.

"Cas is upset because the fansites picked up on his sex joke in Chicago and now think that he and Dean are gay lovers," Balthazar explained simply.

"Why should that bother you," Lucifer asked, not stepping into the room.

"Because he thinks Dean's going to be pissed," Gabriel answered for his little brother.

"Ah. Well, I was sent to tell you two numbskulls that Dad is looking for you." Balthazar and Gabriel gave Cas a final pat on the back before disappearing. "So tell me something. Since when have you cared what the fansites say?" Cas remained silent. "Unless it's what Dean says," he said knowingly. Cas looked up at his usually distant brother miserably. "You love him, don't you?" Though it was phrased as a question, Cas knew his brother knew the answer.

"Yes," he whispered quietly.

"And you think he doesn't love you back?"

"Let's be honest, Lucifer. He doesn't. We've been best friends for seven years. No one knows me better than him. No one makes me feel better like him."

"You haven't told him," Lucifer pointed out. "Don't you think it's a little unfair to assume you know how her feels?"

"I think that if something were going to happen, it would have."

"Would you like to know what I think," his brother offered quietly. Cas nodded. "I think that Dean Winchester is your best friend. I think you two share a profound bond. And I think he acts the way he does with you because he loves you too."

"Really?" Cas's voice was all hope and doubt.

"Really," Lucifer assured him. "Maybe you should tell him. If he turns you down, I'll kick his ass." Cas smiled.

"Thanks," he said sincerely. Lucifer smiled sadly.

"Anytime. We should probably go find Dad before-" he was cut off as the door swung open.

"What in the hell are you idgits in here talking about," Bobby Singer griped, coming to flop down by Cas.

"Nothing, Dad," Lucifer said innocently.

"Nothing my ass. You two are avoiding me." Cas sighed and turned, giving his father a hug.

"How are you, Dad," he asked.

"Oh just dandy," Bobby said sarcastically. "My two most troublesome sons tell me that you're down in the dumps over some guy, all of my kids decided Singer was 'too lame' to go by and have fancy new names and your sister is trying to set me up on a date."

"Charlie is up to that old ploy? Who's the lucky lady," Lucifer teased.

"Jody Mills," Bobby mumbled.

"The sheriff? Good luck," Cas said and Bobby mock punched him in the arm.

"At least I'm now all blue about Dean Freaking Winchester," Bobby teased.

"I will murder Balthazar and Gabriel," Cas grumbled.

"I should never have let your mother name you all," Bobby lamented.

"Please. At least they got decent names. I'm named after Satan," Lucifer complained.

"Your mother put a little too much stock in the Bible," Bobby defended. "Lucifer means 'bringer of light'. Now Cas," he said turning. "Dean is a good kid. Little gruff and cocky but he's got a good heart. And he'd be the biggest idgit I ever met to not love you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, ya idgit," Bobby said, wrapping his arm around Cas's shoulders. Cas laid his head against his father and sighed.

"Hey, Cas, I was wondering if you- Oh, hey Bobby, Lucifer." Cas sat up to the sound of Dean's voice.

"Hey there, Dean," Bobby said. "How's that giant moose of a brother doing?"

"He's doing great, Bobby. He's been getting chatty with some actress from college."

"That's good. It'll be good for you boys to settle down."

"Nah, not me, Bobby."

"Why not? You're an attractive kid. Girls must be falling over themselves to get to you." Dean's ears were turning red and he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Guess I just haven't had the right person say yes," he said and Cas glanced up to meet sparkling green eyes before they glanced away. "Anyways, Cas, I was just wondering if you'd heard the definite plan for Jus In Bello yet?"

"We have the Saturday and Sunday slots. But I was thinking of flying out and spending Friday relaxing. It's the closest thing to a vacation I can get."

"Me too. I figure it will take an entire day to calm down from the flight," he said with a shudder. Cas sympathized with his friend. With all the conventions, his usual habit of driving was impossible. And while Cas had thought he'd forego the long flight to Italy, he'd been secretly pleased when Dean said yes. Sam was book to do an audition that weekend for a small film and even Cas's brother found themselves too busy to fly to Italy.

"We'll make sure to get some prosecco and frizzante for you," he joked.

"Yes. Give me alcohol and I'll do whatever you want. Thanks, Cas." He left, cheeks a bright red and Lucifer and Bobby both turned to grin at Cas.

"Okay, so things might not be as hopeless as I originally thought," he admitted.

"You are going to finish these last two conventions and then you are going to go to Italy and charm the pants of that kid," Lucifer said seriously.

"What he said," Bobby said. "Except I don't want to know about his pants. Or yours for that matter."

"Sorry. Well, I have a final panel with Gabe and Balth. Call me if you need anything." He left and Bobby stood to follow.

"Guess I've got a date to get ready for," he complained. "Keep me updated, kid."

"Bye, Dad," Cas said, waving at his father's back.

"Hey Cas, do you have a minute," Chuck asked breathlessly coming through the door moments later.

"Yeah, Chuck, what can I do for you?"

"So I guess some fansite contacted Kevin about character cuts and they took his ambiguous answer as a yes and now we have a bunch of reporters pressing us to answer. Mind calming everyone down?"

"Sure," Cas said, mentally cursing Kevin Tran to Purgatory.

"Great, We're in the conference room." He followed Chuck out to a conference room where small groups of reporters were interviewing different celebrities. In a corner, a small group watched him approach like lions watching an injured gazelle.

"Mr. Garrison, are there or are there not plans to excuse your brother's and uncle's roles on Supernatural?"

"Mr. Garrison, are you and Dean Winchester engaged in a romantic relationship?"

"Please," Cas said and the reporters silenced themselves. "I can only answer one question at a time. Firstly, there are no plans to remove Lucifer or Crowley from our cast. Anything said otherwise is rumor. Lucifer and Crowley do a fantastic job every week and we don't want to lose them."

"Are you and Dean dating?" Cas frowned.

"Dean and I are not in a relationship."

"Would you like to be," a particularly annoying reporter asked. Cas paused, unsure of how to answer. Just then, he felt large, warm hands caress the sides of his face and jaw. He looked up just in time to see Dean smile and wink before moving away. He heard the cameras going off maniacally.

"Mr. Garrison?" Cas focused back on the reporters, the warm feeling of Dean's hands still ghosting over his skin. "That seemed a little intimate for just friends."

"Dean I are merely friends. If you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch." He stood up abruptly.

"Mr. Garrison, do you disapprove of Dean's interest in women?"

"I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation," he said, moving woodenly thought the crowd.


End file.
